


All That And You

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consulting Criminal, M/M, Multitasking, Organized Crime, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos abound in the discreet world of the British government, with only Jim Moriarty to thank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That And You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #64: Multitasking

There's a train about to derail in Madrid. Ten minutes at most. Fifteen if the pneumatic actuators he'd had installed jammed up and one of his lieutenants needed to skip to plan B. Regardless of how it happens, the "covert" cargo of Svalbard Diamonds will somehow be "lost" in the resulting carnage. Moriarty's network already has a buyer. 

Jim's just gotten a text about a low-profile assassination of a Spanish dignitary. Apparently a jilted ex-lover also has a flair for causing trouble. Oh, the civil unrest it could cause in the United Nations. While he doesn't usually take cases of failed romance, this one has a delightful twist. 

In Switzerland, there's a peace summit for the next week. A meeting of all the first world's leaders. Some from the second. Jim has a few days to decide what he wants to do. If he does anything at all — the nature of being changeable, after all. The question is if it's profitable. 

Emails pour in almost daily. Moriarty lets most of them filter through his lower ranks before they reach _him_ , and he gives the final say. His criteria aren't legion; either they make him tons of money, or the job would cause extreme discord. And if they were both? Well. Then Sherlock was given the chance to solve it. 

An Eastern European dictatorship is on the verge of dissolution. Jim's job is to ensure that it stays strong… at least, for the next three days as their currency fluctuates. He's sure to make a small fortune. Who cares about the casualties? Speaking of which… 

In twenty minutes, sixteen MI6 agents' files will be uploaded to every server in the world, effectively exposing them in their uncover missions. Some of them might make it to safety. But without any warning, most won't. 

Chaos abound in the discreet world of the British government, with only Jim Moriarty to thank. He takes no hidden joy in the fact that it'll annoy the rotund, pompous head of the secret service. 

But right now, none of that matters. Because in precisely two minutes, Sherlock Holmes is going to walk through the consulting criminal's door. Somehow, he intrinsically commands all of dear Jim's undivided attention.

Even more miraculously, Jim doesn't seem to mind. He grins widely as the detective bursts into his flat, rattling off grand deductions. It seems he's figured out a good chunk of Moriarty's little plans — disappointing that he's still short, but who could reasonably be expected to figure out _all_ that was on his plate at the moment? 

Jim rewards him with a kiss, letting it all go as their arms weave around each other. 


End file.
